


Tea for My Master

by occultdeck



Series: Young Master's Costume Party [2]
Category: Suikoden
Genre: Bukkake, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Post-Canon, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Tir has a surprise for Gremio.





	Tea for My Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



In mid-summer, the air was a velvety kind of thick. The afternoon sun hung tightly in the sky, seemingly, with no intention to back down. On their way back from the market, Gremio’s clothes clung to him dreadfully. All the while, Tir, not usually much of a songbird, was humming and seemingly very pleased with himself. He held a smaller portion of the groceries in one arm and swung around another bag with unknown contents back and forth. Gremio gave it a questioning glance, tilting his head in its direction. Tir took immediate notice.

 

“Gremioooo, you can’t see until we get home!” Tir had an almost devious sparkle in his eye, but the anticipation outweighed it. The look Tir gave him inflicted some sort of dread that he was being set up for something, but pushed it aside to his worrying nature.

 

“Are you not hot, Young Master? Do you want me to get some water for you? Here, I can --” 

 

Tir shook his head, the gleam still present. “Nope, I’m okay! It is hot...but I’ll be fine when we get back.” He smiled up at the older man, who smiled sheepishly in return.

 

Gremio nodded. “Let us make haste, then.”

 

\--

 

Gremio set the groceries on the counter with a sigh of relief and began unpacking them. Tir hopped into the door from the sweltering heat to their amber wooden floors and immediately began to unfurl the contents of the bag that he had been so secretive about.

 

“Now what is it that's got you so hush-hush, Young Master?” Gremio smiled.

  
  


Tir held the garment, no… dress? up to himself, and then to Gremio. It was an emerald green maid uniform with cream colored lace at the hems of the sleeves and skirt. The apron sewn over it was round and simple, with fabric in perfect waves around its perimeter. Just above the collar there was a bow of the very same cream color, tied neatly. The sleeves had a puffiness to them but were not completely round in nature and the lace at the hem flowed out like ocean waves.

 

It was lovely. The Young Master picked this out just for him… 

 

Gremio sighed dreamily. It was, indeed, over the top, but it was what the Young Master wanted and he was more than willing.

 

Tir turned it around with a pleased grin to show off the larger bow on the back, but white in color. 

 

“Oh, wait, that reminds me…”

 

The Young Master dug around in the bag once again.

 

Th-there's more… Gremio thought to himself, slightly fearful.

 

“These too.” Tir pulled out a translucent pair stockings that were definitely custom made for his long legs.

 

Tir pressed his body to Gremio and nuzzled his chest, twisting his fingers around the hem and into his shirt, lifting it off his body.

 

“Y-Young Master!? You want me to wear it now? We just got home!!” 

 

Tir looked up at him earnestly, shirt hem still curled around his fingers, “What's wrong with that? I got it for you, so I want to see you in it as soon as possible.”

 

Gremio understood immediately. He nodded and hung his head low, face flushing slightly.

 

\--

 

Having donned his new ensemble, his face went from a slight to full flush very quickly. The skirt had gentle ruffles that Tir was more than happy to play around with. Gremio sat tentatively at the edge of their sofa, extending one of his legs to don the ever-important pair of stockings. They wrapped around his figure perfectly, granting noises of approval from Tir. 

 

He tilted his head and made a rising motion with his hand, causing Gremio to scramble to his feet and stand up straight. Tir circled around him and hummed appreciatively. Gremio squeezed his eyes shut.

 

He was so much shorter than Gremio, and yet, the power he exerted over him was practically tangible.   
"Hmm, I like this." Tir looked him up and down, pleased with the handiwork. He ran his index finger down the curve of Gremio’s chest over his dress, who then visibly shivered. He reached over and grabbed Gremio’s ass, first a harsh, possessive grab, but it gradually became softer as he massaged the soft flesh. Gremio practically melted under his touch with a sigh.

 

Tir took this as an opportunity to grope at the bulge that made his dress just a little shorter. Gremio gasped at the sudden contact.

 

“Hmmmm, already…” he hummed, amused, “what’s this, Gremio?”

 

“Y-Young Master.. I..” His voice was low and shameful.

 

“I certainly don't mind, Gremio,” said Tir in his singsong tone, “but..you know, I do think that it would be fitting for a maid to make some tea for his master, don't you think?” 

 

He gave his ass another grab.

 

Gremio’s breath hitched again, but he exhaled quickly as he nodded.

 

“Of course, Master. What kind would you like today?”

 

“Mm.. I think a mint tea would be good for a hot day like this.”

 

Gremio agreed and got to work as Tir stretched himself across the couch in his usual manner. To him, it was satisfying watching Gremio do anything, but in his maid outfit, it was especially pleasing.

 

Tir was overcome with an urge to touch his servant again and hopped off the couch. He wrapped his arms around Gremio, with his hands occupied on the counter. Tir nuzzled into his back, enjoying both his scent and the soft fabric.

 

Gremio sighed happily. It was a longtime habit of Tir’s to hug him from behind while he was cooking or doing other household tasks.

 

“Young Master, the tea will be done soon… please relax for a bit, I’m sure the heat has left you feeling a bit fatigued.”

 

Tir shook his head, still holding on. 

 

“I think I’ll stay here a bit longer.”

 

\--

 

Tir lounged on their sofa once again, giving the most smug look possible to Gremio, carrying his tea tray. Gremio lowered it to the table gingerly. 

 

“It’s still hot, so please let it cool for a few minutes, Young Master.”

 

Tir soaked up Gremio’s visage, hot with shame, and appreciating every second of it. He took great pride in his dress that was still shorter than it should have been.

 

Tir stuck his hand up Gremio’s skirt and felt around his thighs until he could pull at the waistband of his panties, and promptly told him to remove them. It was easy to tell that it was bothering him, but Gremio was used to waiting. He was a disciplined man.

 

“Lift your skirt for me.” 

 

Gremio lifted his skirt with both of his hands to show off his dick standing at attention, with a bead of precum at its head. Tir hummed appreciatively at the sight, feeling himself becoming harder by the second.

 

Tir reached up and stroked Gremio’s face.

 

“You’re… really hot, Gremio.”

 

Gremio kept his eyes shut tightly, but thanked him graciously in a whisper. He shoved off his pants and gave himself some slow strokes, wrapping his hand around his cock. Gremio gasped at the sight of the Young Master doing such a thing, looking straight at him. 

 

Tir got himself off slowly, ensuring that Gremio would enjoy the sight of him, too. Gremio only became painfully hard as he went on, calling out his name in between moans. The sight of each other was enticing to the both of them, but it was almost like an unspoken rule that they couldn’t touch each other.

 

“Nnnh, Gremio… I’m.. getting close..” Tir huffed as he quickened his pace. 

 

Gremio, powerless, could only watch in anticipation.

 

“Come closer, Gremio.. I’m going to come on your face.”

 

Gremio bent down in front of Tir, closing his eyes but practically drooling in anticipation. Seeing Gremio’s desperate, expectant face in front of him made pleasure pool into his belly, bringing a surging wave through him. He coated his cheeks and eyelashes with his cum, and smeared the excess across his face for good measure. Gremio licked his lips. 

 

Tir admired the sight in front of him, stroking his cheek again. “You look really good like that, Gremio…” He traced his fingers across his scar, streaking it with cum. Gremio audibly moaned.

 

“Hehe… Gremio, you’ve become such a slut..” 

 

With his eyes still closed, Gremio bit down on his lip and nodded.

 

Unexpectedly, Tir pulled Gremio closer by his hair, and then pet his hair back, pulling gently every now and again.

 

“But you’re a good slut, you know? You deserve a reward for being so good.”

 

Gremio looked up at him expectantly, urgency in his eyes.

 

Tir nodded, “You may grind on me.”

 

Gremio inhaled sharply as he felt the skin-to-skin contact with his cock and the Young Master’s leg. He sighed, moving slowly, relishing every moment that he could feel pleasure. Tir grinned down at him, taking in the sight. Gremio was not usually a very composed man, but seeing him like this was another story entirely. His face was flushed and his desperation was practically tangible. It was almost pathetic, but Tir loved him too much to tell him that.

 

“Hehe.. Gremio, you’re leaking everywhere..” 

 

Gremio sighed and nodded quickly. “I’m sorry, Young Master..”

 

Tir tilted his head. “Are you apologizing for being a pervert? Or maybe because you’re getting my legs all dirty?”

 

Gremio whined. “Please..please give me permission to touch myself, Master…”

 

Tir pulled Gremio directly into his lap and held his hands above his head. “Mmm.. nope.” Tir ran his index finger along his dick, base to tip. Gremio shivered. 

 

“I’ll do it, Gremio. Don’t worry.”

 

He nodded, grateful. He thanked him profusely under his breath.

 

Tir wrapped his hand around Gremio’s dick. Gremio gasped softly, squeezing his eyes shut. Tir took full advantage of his excessive precum, grinning as he stroked his servant to completion. Gremio spread his legs further, thrusting into Tir’s hand gracelessly. 

 

“Master.. please.. please..”

 

Tir hummed softly. “Mm.. I guess you can come, Gremio.”

 

Gremio cried out, calling out to Tir over and over, dirtying his hand all the while. Tir gently rubbed Gremio’s back. He held him close after Gremio caught his breath.

 

“Sometimes I think I spoil you too much, Gremio..” Tir mused.

**Author's Note:**

> i know I promised this long ago but it was difficult to write!! thanks for reading


End file.
